SPECTRE
SPECTRE (an acronym of Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion) is a fictional global criminal organisation featured in the James Bond novels by Ian Fleming, the films based on those novels, and James Bond video games. Led by 007's nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the organisation first formally appeared in the novel Thunderball (1961) and subsequently in the movie Dr. No (1962). After a four-decade absence from the Eon film series the organization was officially reintroduced in the twenty-fourth Bond film, SPECTRE (2015). Introduced in 1961, the organization effectively replaced SMERSH as Bond's primary antagonist. SPECTRE is not aligned to any nation or political ideology, enabling the later Bond books and Bond films to be regarded as apolitical. SPECTRE began in the novels as a small group of criminals but became a vast international organisation with its own SPECTRE Island training facility in the films. Ideology In Ian Fleming's novels, SPECTRE was a commercial enterprise led by Blofeld. Their top-level members were 21 individuals, 18 of whom handled day-to-day affairs and were drawn in groups of three from six of the world's greatest criminal organisations—the Gestapo, SMERSH, Marshal Josip Broz Tito's secret police, the Mafia, the Unione Corse, and a massive heroin-smuggling operation based in Turkey. Their debut was in Thunderball. At the time of writing the novel (1959) Fleming believed that the Cold War might end during the two years it would take to produce the film, which would leave it looking dated; he therefore thought it better to create a politically neutral enemy for Bond. The organisation was next mentioned in The Spy Who Loved Me, when Bond describes investigating their activities in Toronto before the story begins. The organisation's third appearance was in On Her Majesty's Secret Service where Blofeld, hired by an unnamed country or party (though the Soviet Union is implied) is executing a plan to ruin British agriculture. Blofeld, with a weakened SPECTRE would appear for the final time in You Only Live Twice. In the films, the organisation had a more active role, often as a third party in the ongoing Cold War. The goal of world domination was only ever stated in You Only Live Twice, and SPECTRE was working not for itself but for an unnamed Asian government whose two representatives Blofeld speaks to during the movie; perhaps Red China, who earlier backed Goldfinger. SPECTRE's goals in the other films it has appeared in have always been less lofty. Its long-term strategy, however, is illustrated by the analogy of the three Siamese fighting fish Blofeld keeps in an aquarium in the film version of From Russia with Love. Blofeld notes that one fish is refraining from fighting two others until their fight is concluded. Then, that cunning fish attacks the weakened victor and kills it easily. Thus SPECTRE's main strategy was to instigate conflict between two powerful enemies, namely the superpowers, hoping that they would exhaust themselves and be vulnerable when it seizes power. SPECTRE thus worked with both sides of the Cold War. Headquarters In both the film and the novel Thunderball, the physical headquarters of the organisation were in Paris, operating behind the terrorist front organisation aiding refugees (Firco in the novels; International Brotherhood for the Assistance of Stateless Persons in the films). Organizational discipline was notoriously draconian with the penalty for disobedience or failure being death. As quoted by Blofeld on several occasions: "This organisation does not tolerate failure". Furthermore, to heighten the impact of the executions, Blofeld often chose to focus attention on an innocent member, making it appear his death is imminent, only to suddenly strike down the actual target when that person is off guard. Fleming's SPECTRE had elements inspired by mafia syndicates and organised crime rings that were actively hunted by law enforcement in the 1950s. The strict codes of loyalty and silence, and the hard retributions that followed violations, were hallmarks of U.S. gangster rings, Mafia, the Unione Corse, the Chinese Tongs/Triads and the Japanese Yakuza/Black Dragon Society. Leadership & Hierarchy SPECTRE was headed by the supervillain Ernst Stavro Blofeld who usually appeared accompanied by a white Persian cat in the movies, but not in the books. In both the films and the novels, Emilio Largo was the second in command. It is stated in the novel that if something were to happen to Blofeld, Largo would assume command. The members of the head board of SPECTRE went by numbers (e.g.: Number 1) as codenames. In the novels, the numbers of members were initially assigned at random and then rotated by two digits every month to prevent detection. For example, if one was Number 1 this month, he would be Number 3 next month. In the novel Thunderball Blofeld has been assigned "Number 2", while Emilio Largo is assigned "Number 1". This particular example of numbering was perhaps deliberately borrowed from revolutionary organisations, wherein members exist in cells, and are numerically defined to prevent identification and cross-betrayal of aims. By deliberately drawing attention away from the true leader of the organisation, he was protected by masquerading as a target of lower importance, and the structure of the organisation was also obscured from intelligence services. In the films the number indicates rank: Blofeld is always referred to as "Number 1" and Emilio Largo, in the film Thunderball, is "Number 2". The SPECTRE cabinet had a total of 21 members. Blofeld was the chairman and leader because he founded the organisation, and Largo was elected by the cabinet to be second in command. A physicist named Kotze and an electronics expert named Maslov were also included in the group for their expertise on scientific and technical matters. Novels In the original Bond novel series, SPECTRE's first and last appearance as a worldwide power is in the novel Thunderball, published in 1961. In the novel, SPECTRE, headed by Blofeld, attempts to conduct nuclear blackmail against NATO. Apparently disbanded afterwards, SPECTRE is said to be active again in the next book, The Spy Who Loved Me, although the organisation is not involved in the plot. In On Her Majesty's Secret Service, the second chapter of what is known as the "Blofeld Trilogy", Blofeld has revived SPECTRE, and Blofeld's final appearance, sans SPECTRE, is in the final novel of the trilogy, You Only Live Twice. Later, the John Gardner Bond novel, For Special Services introduces a revived SPECTRE led by Blofeld's daughter, Nena Bismaquer. Although Bond ultimately prevents SPECTRE from reforming, it continued, under the leadership of Tamil Rahani, to play a part in Role of Honour and Nobody Lives For Ever. The next Bond novelist, Raymond Benson, reintroduces Irma Bunt, Blofeld's assistant, in his short story "Blast From the Past", which is a sequel to You Only Live Twice. Connery, Lazenby, and Moore Films In the EON Productions James Bond series, which began in 1962 with Dr. No, SPECTRE plays a more prominent role. The organisation is first mentioned in Dr. No as the organisation for which Dr. Julius No works. This was changed from Fleming's novels, which had Dr. No working for the USSR. In the films, SPECTRE usually replaced SMERSH as the main villains, although there is a brief reference to SMERSH in the second EON Bond film, From Russia with Love. The film adaptation of From Russia with Love also features the first on-screen appearance of Blofeld, although he is only identified by name in the closing credits of the film. After being absent from Goldfinger, SPECTRE returns in Thunderball and subsequently is featured in the following films You Only Live Twice, On Her Majesty's Secret Service and Diamonds Are Forever. Following Diamonds Are Forever, SPECTRE and Blofeld were retired from the EON Films series due to a legal battle over the film rights to Fleming's Thunderball. Blofeld (not identified by name, but accompanied by the character's trademark cat) is written out in the opening of For Your Eyes Only. Craig Films In the Daniel Craig continuity of the Bond series, 007 uncovered an underground terrorist organisation similar to SPECTRE, known as Quantum. They first appeared unnamed in 2006's Casino Royale and reappeared in 2008's Quantum of Solace. It is worth noting that in the Bulgarian subtitles of Quantum of Solace, the name Quantum was translated as SPECTRE, with the title changed to "Spectre of Solace" ("Спектър на утехата"). In 2013, EON Productions re-obtained the rights to the usage of the character Blofeld and SPECTRE. Non-EON In 1983, MGM released Never Say Never Again, based on the same original source material as Thunderball. Not considered part of the official Bond series, the film retells the story of Thunderball and reintroduces both SPECTRE and Blofeld. Video games SPECTRE is shown, but never mentioned by name, in the game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. Instead, it is referred to as a "powerful criminal organisation". It is depicted as being much more powerful than it was in any of the films or books, possessing a massive undersea black market known as The Octopus, resembling Karl Stromberg's lair from The Spy Who Loved Me, a large lair built into an extinct volcano akin to the films which is used as the main base of operations, and also the personal structures of its members such as Auric Goldfinger's Auric Enterprises and casino and Dr. No's Crab Key, also returning from the films. Although the From Russia with Love video game mirrors much of the plot of the eponymous film, it uses an organisation called OCTOPUS rather than SPECTRE to avoid copyright issues. The game features a recurring symbol which could be thought of as SPECTRE's logo: a simple, marine-blue octopus with semicircular eyes and blade-like tentacles. This logo is at least seen printed on the walls of The Octopus black market and on Goblin grenades. Copyright issues :Main article: The controversy over Thunderball SPECTRE and its characters have been at the center of a long-standing litigation case starting in 1961 between Kevin McClory and Ian Fleming over the film rights to Thunderball and the ownership of the organization and its characters. In 1963 Ian Fleming settled out of court with McClory, which awarded McClory with the film rights to Thunderball, although the literary rights would stay with Fleming and thus allow continuation author John Gardner to use SPECTRE in a number of his novels. In 1963 the producers of EON Productions, Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman made an agreement with McClory to adapt the novel into the fourth official James Bond film. The agreement also stipulated that McClory would not be allowed to make further adaptations of Thunderball for at least ten years since the release. Although SPECTRE and Blofeld are used in a number of films before and after Thunderball, the issue over the copyright of Thunderball, did prevent SPECTRE and Blofeld from becoming the main villains in 1977's The Spy Who Loved Me. In 1983, McClory released the unofficial remake of 1965's Thunderball, entitled Never Say Never Again. Although McClory retained the film rights to Thunderball until his death in 2006, and his estate held them until 2013, the courts in 2001 awarded MGM with the exclusive film rights to the fictional character James Bond. This technically prevented McClory from creating further adaptations of the novel. On November 15, 2013, MGM and Danjaq, LLC announced they had acquired all rights and interests of the estate of Kevin McClory. MGM, Danjaq, and the McClory estate issued a statement saying that they have brought to an "amicable conclusion the legal and business disputes that have arisen periodically for over 50 years." Classic Films Dr No - Profile.jpg|Dr. Julius No Red Grant (Robert Shaw) - Profile.jpg|Donald "Red" Grant Morzeny_(Walter_Gotell)_-_Profile.jpg|Morzeny Kronsteen (Vladek Sheybal) - Profile.jpg|Kronsteen Rosa-klebb-from-russia-with-love.png|Rosa Klebb Rhoda.jpg|Rhoda Jacques Bouvar - Profile.jpg|Jacques Bouvar Emilio Largo (Adolfo Celi) - Profile.jpg|Emilio Largo Count Lippe (Guy Doleman) - Profile.jpg|Count Lippe Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi) - Profile.jpg|Fiona Volpe Angelo Palazzi - Profile.jpg|Angelo Palazzi Vargas - Profile.jpg|Vargas Janni - Profile.jpg|Janni Screenshot 2015-02-14 16.27.25.png|Dimitri Screenshot 2015-02-14 16.58.41.png|Ricardo Kutze.png|Ladislav Kutze Quist.png|Quist Mr Osato - Profile.jpg|Mr. Osato HelgaNumber11.png|Helga Brandt Hans (Ronald Rich) - Profile.jpg|Hans Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat) - Profile.jpg|Irma Bunt Grunther - Profile.png|Grunther Screenshot 2015-03-14 16.21.25.png|Felsen Braun Profile.png|Braun Screenshot 2015-03-14 15.57.01.png|Josef Marie.jpg|Marie 6641-4972.jpg|Mr. Wint 16161-4972.jpg|Mr. Kidd Bert Saxby.gif|Bert Saxby Screenshot 2015-04-27 17.07.59.png|Bambi|link=Bambi Thumper 2.jpg|Thumper|link=Thumper Screenshot 2015-04-12 20.20.19.png|Dr. Metz Modern Films Mr._White_(Jesper_Christensen)_-_Profile.jpg|Mr. White|link=Mr. White Le Chiffre (Mads Mikkelsen) - Profile.jpg|Le Chiffre|link=Le Chiffre Profile - Dominic Greene.png|Dominic Greene|link=Dominic Greene Profile - Franz Oberhauser.png|Franz Oberhauser|link=Franz Oberhauser Marco Sciarra - Profile.png|Marco Sciarra|link=Marco Sciarra Denbigh - Profile.png|Denbigh|link=Denbigh Hinx (2).png|Mr. Hinx|link=Mr. Hinx Lucia Sciarra - Profile.png|Lucia Sciarra|link=Lucia Sciarra Vogel.png|Vogel|link=Vogel Parodies and clones SPECTRE is often cloned or parodied in films, video games, and novels. *The most obvious is the Austin Powers series of movies. In this series, a man named Dr. Evil (a parody of Ernst Stavro Blofeld) is the leader of a villainous organization called "Evil Enterprises" Dr. Evil's second in command, known only as "Number Two", is a parody of Emilio Largo, Blofeld's second in command. *In the video game series No One Lives Forever a man simply called "The director" leads a similar organization called "H.A.R.M.". A running joke during the series is that no one actually knows what H.A.R.M. stands for. *In the video game 'Evil Genius', one has to make a criminal organization exactly like SPECTRE The character Maximillian is a spoof of Blofeld. *The James Bond spinoff animated series, James Bond Jr., featured a clone of SPECTRE called "SCUM". * The animated series Inspector Gadget featured a clone of SPECTRE called "MAD.". Dr. Claw, the head of MAD. is also based on the villain Blofeld. * The TV series Get Smart featured a SPECTRE-like organization called KAOS. * Tv Show REVENGE featured an a shadowy criminal group called Americon Intiative, who served as one the major antagonists of the series. Though American had a public terrorism agenda , they were actually savy business men/women who prayed on peoples fears to amass money and expand their power. They owned disater relief companies and the set off disasters to fatten their bank accounts. Such as the downing of flight 197, they always had a patsy to take the fall for them. * In the mid 80s, a highly successful James Bond tabletop RPG was released. With the films as inspirations, the stories were adapted for players. Minor changes to plots and villains were made. For example, Kidd & Wint were freelance assassins working for SPECTRE They in fact leased out services to other terrorist organizations and various crime syndicates. The most noted change was SPECTRE. It was later renamed TAROT and the face cards represented various departments. This was due to the copyright issues referenced above. Victory Games (the game's publisher) worked with Eon productions (the film producers) for the rights to Bond, and were told they were not allowed to negotiate with McClory for the rights to SPECTRE, hence the hasty renaming. * In the animated TV series, Darkwing Duck, one of the major antagonists is an evil criminal syndicate with the acronym "F.O.W.L.", punning on all the characters in the universe being birds, the word 'foul' and the suggestive acronym based names for such organizations. * The Bond films that Daniel Craig star in have an criminal organization called QUANTUM, whitch is similar to SPECTRE. * In the sci-fi game Mass Effect, the protagonist joins the 'Spec'ial 'T'actics and 'Re'connaissance branch of the Citadel Counsil. Operatives of the organisation are extremely well-trained fighters from various races and professions, and they are above the law, allowing them to use any means the individual agent deems nessecary in order to maintain galactic stability. These agents are generally referred to as Spectres. * In the video games and TV series Pokémon, an evil organization called Team Rocket often appears and wants to become rich and powerful, enough for dominate the world, like the SPECTRE Their boss is Giovanni, who has a Persian, a cat Pokémon, like Blofeld and his cat. * In Totally Spies Terence Lewis (the main villain of the show) founded the similar organization named L.A.M.O.S. with same goals and emblem. * In the 'Alex Rider' books, there is a similar organisation calling itself SCORPIA ('S'abotage; 'COR'ru'P'''tion; '''I'ntelligence; 'A'ssassination). See also * List of James Bond villains * SMERSH External links * Blofeld from The Bond Film Informant *spectreorganisation.com -- Information on Kevin McClory's fight for the rights to Thunderball and SPECTRE.Category:Organizations Category:Criminal organizations